Broken Angel
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: A case get's to Greg! Martina McBride's 'A Broken Wing' song Fic. Rated T for strong language


**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI or the Characters except Kaiya

**Description:** A case get's to Greg! Martina McBride's 'A Broken Wing' song Fic.

Greg sat in the corner booth waiting for his friends and husband to show up. They had just wrapped up an important case and they were going for breakfast to talk and celebrate. As Greg sat there looking over the menu and glancing out the window every so often to see if anyone had shown up, he didn't notice the young girl standing in his presence until he heard her clearing her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss" Greg said with a smile. She smiled back.

"That's ok. What can I get for yah?" She asked. Greg looked down at the menu for a brief moment to refresh his mind then looked up at her.

"I'll go head and just order a coffee. I'm waiting on some people" Greg told her. She nodded, but just before she wrote down his order her cell phone started to ring.

"Excuse me" the waitress said to Greg as she answered her phone, "Kaiya speaking...uh, huh...really? Are you serious? Wow, I-I don't know what to say, but I must regretfully turn down the job offer. Thanks though...ok I will. Bye" she sounded sad and hurt as she flipped her phone shut, stuffing it back into her pocket beneath her apron again. "Sorry about that" Kaiya apologized to Greg but he shook his head.

"No need to apologize to me ma'am, but if I may... who was that?" Greg curiously queried.

"Oh a talent agency. They offered me an acting job" Kaiya said sadly just then a song came on the jute box called 'A Broken Wing'. Kaiya started singing along with it; amazingly she had the most beautiful singing voice Greg had ever heard. "I love this song. It's one of my favorite songs by Martina McBride" Greg smiled and nodded then he thought of something.

"Why did you turn down that acting job they offered you?" Greg asked curiously then he frowned as he realized he was being nosy. He never could get away from being a CSI, wherever he went. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it's not my business" She shook her head to him.

"No it's quite alright. I turned it down because I have no talent and my life isn't worth anything" Kaiya said. Greg looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Who told you that?" He asked shocked.

Kaiya hesitated, she didn't know why, but she felt safe discussing her life with this married man so she sighed, "My boyfriend did." Greg stared at her in disbelief then shook his head.

"Bullshit! Kaiya, right?" She nodded then he continued, "Kaiya my name is Greg Sanders-Stokes I work for the LVPD Crime Lab and let me tell you, you are a very kind and lovely young woman. You have an amazing voice and talent; you are worth more than anything else. Don't let anyone tell you different, especially your boyfriend! If you want to be an actress then go for it, don't let anybody stand in your way" Greg told her. She smiled gratefully then jumped when someone spoke behind her.

"You putting ideas into my girlfriends head there buddy?" the crude voice behind her asked angrily.

Greg looked over at him. _So this is her boyfriend?_ He thought to himself then he nodded before he spoke, "Damn straight! Somebody needs to lift her spirits and since you don't give a fuck about her then yeah I am" Greg stated.

The man immediately jumped to him, but Kaiya stopped him from doing something stupid.

"Blake, leave him alone! Let's just go home. Ok babe?" Kaiya pleaded. He looked at her then grabbed her roughly by the hand dragging her out. Greg was about to get up, but she shook her head at him telling him no and against his better judgment he sat back down, just as another waitress walked up to him.

"Hey Greg!" the waitress greeted.

"Hey Susie, how are you and the kids?" Greg greeted back. She smiled as he was always so polite.

"They are doing very well! Thank you by the way" she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For what you said to Kaiya. That boyfriend of her's is dragging her down little by little and it's hurting me to see her spirit die a little at a time, so yeah thank you! Oh and where is that husband of yours?" she asked, looking around for him with a wide smile on her face.

"You're welcome and he's on his way with our friends" Greg stated then as if on cue they came walking in laughing as they approached Greg. Nick bent over and kissed him before taking his place right next to him. Warrick sat next to Catherine as Sara sat next to Grissom. They looked at Greg who kept his eyes down they began to grow worried.

"Greg, are you ok?" Sara asked, her voice startled him he jumped and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Greg asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"You seem down babe, are you sure everythin' is ok?" Nick asked concerned, but Greg just nodded.

They let it go after a while then began to talk about something entirely different. It wasn't long into their meal and talk when suddenly Grissom's phone went off he took it out answering it.

"Grissom! Uh, uh...ok yeah, we'll be right there. Thanks. Bye" Grissom hung the phone up then he turned to his team with an apologetic expression as he was about to deliver bad news. "We have a suicide case. Let's go" They reluctantly nodded then paid the bill and headed out.

On the drive to the address Grissom was quite. As they pulled up in the drive there were at least several cops stood behind the crime scene tape. They all got out of the vehicle and they spotted Brass talking to a young man. They greeted him as he approached Grissom and the others.

"This gentleman said that he just came in from doing his lawn and found that his girlfriend had hung herself! Punk's not too choked up about it either. He found a suicide note that was strangely addressed to Greg," Brass stated. They turned and looked at their young friend as Brass handed him the note. He took it and began reading.

_Dear Greg Sanders-Stokes,_

_I know I've only known you for a short time, but_

_It felt like a life time I love the fact you believed in me when _

_no one else did, but the truth is, I just couldn't believe in myself _

_and to tell you the truth I can't do this anymore. Don't get me wrong _

_I love my Family and friends and the fact that you have helped me see that _

_I was worth something means a whole lot to me. Please do not _

_Grieve for me and I know what I did was selfish, but believe me when _

_I say it was better this way. I called my parents when I had gotten home _

_And told them goodbye please don't hate me for what I did or chose to do. _

_Again thank you for your kindness._

_Kaiya._

Greg dropped the paper out of shock and anger. He looked up and over at the boyfriend as he spotted him when Greg suddenly lost it! He ran to him with every intention of killing that bastard when the others stopped him as both Warrick and Nick held him back, but that didn't stop the words from coming out.

"You bastard! How could you? How could you treat her like that? It's your fault she's dead. You drove her to kill herself, but mark my words every time I see you out with another woman I will remind you every single day of your fucking life of the woman who took her own life because of you and you will die a lonely man with no one to love, but yourself you fucking piece of shit" Greg shouted angrily then turned and stormed off with the others hot on his trail with the note in Nick's hand. Grissom had told Brass that they would be right back he nodded and watched them go. The whole ride Nick read the letter out loud and sighed with sadness as did the others, no wonder Greg was upset.

Greg got back to the lab before the others and rushed into the locker room he sat for what seemed like an eternity, but really it was near an hour tears poured down is cheeks he sighed and got up. He wanted a cup of coffee before he went home so he walked towards the breakroom and as he entered his first thought was he should have known something was wrong and he began to cry again.

"I should have noticed. Damn it! I should have done something" Greg cried to himself.

He walked over to the machine, but he didn't get far for he dropped to his knees and began sobbing once again. He felt a pair of arms circle him and drew him in. He looked up and found himself in the arms of his husband and clung to him as he continued to cry. Nick held him close allowing his lover to do so.

"I should have done something! This is my fault" Greg cried.

"No Greg this was not your fault" Catherine told him sadly.

"I should have noticed the signs! I talked to her just before...just before..." Greg couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What happened?" Sara asked softly, "And who was she?"

"She told me her name was Kaiya that's what Susie told me too. I didn't catch her last name, but she wanted to be an actress! She turned down a job offer. I asked her why and you know what her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend told her?" Greg asked them all. They shook their heads. "He told her that she wasn't worth a shit and she had no talent and she believed him! He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out. When I stood to do something she pleaded with me not to! Oh Nick I should have done something" Greg cried again as he buried his face into his chest.

"Baby, listen to me! There was nothin' you could have done. It was his fault that she killed herself not yours! We read the note Greg, after you took off and it seemed like you put a little bit of spirit and hope back into her soul. I couldn't be more proud of you darlin'." Nick stated proudly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough" Greg croaked out Nick pushed him back a little and looked into his eyes.

"No baby, it never is" Nick whispered while wiping the tears from his eyes

Brass came in shortly after with a grim look on his face. They knew this wasn't the end of it.

"Hey guys! After Al took the body I came back and I uh I did a background check on the girl her name was Kaiya Richards. She was only 17 years old! She quit school a year ago when she ran away from home. It seemed like her boyfriend named Blake Summers beat her 24/7 and what's worse is she was at least 3 months pregnant" Brass told them sadly. They shook their heads in disbelief.

Not only did this son of a bitch cause Kaiya to kill herself, he caused the baby's death as well. They just don't understand half of the time how people could do this to one another. Two days later after everything Kaiya's parents picked up her body and held the funeral the very same day. Greg went to the funeral as did Nick and the others. As they walked up the hill, her parents met them halfway. She had a sad smile on her face as they approached them.

"You must be Greg right?" She asked looking Greg in the eyes. He nodded as he choked up on tears she drew him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Richards, I wish I could have done something to help her" Greg said. She shook her head as did her husband.

"We had talked to our daughter the day she killed herself, she said she had met a nice young man by the name of Greg Sanders-Stokes. I assumed that was you when you walked up! Son you put a little of hope and spirit back into her soul and that meant the world to her so basically you did help her! thank you" Mrs. Richards stated with a smile as tears came down.

"Mrs Richards..."

"Please call me Jane" Jane told him. He nodded.

"And call me Sam" Sam said the same thing.

"Jane, Sam with your permission I would like to play a song for her! She was singing it when I was at the diner she told me it was her favorite song. I can tell you she had a voice of an angel" Greg said. They nodded with pride.

"That she did! And of course dear" Jane said. Greg smiled.

"Your last name is Sanders-Stokes right?" Sam asked. He nodded. "If I may ask are you married to a man?" Greg was stunned. Jane looked at her husband and slapped him on the arm hard, "Ow what was that for?" he asked.

"For being rude Sam! So what if he's married to a man? You have a problem with that?" Jane asked. He quickly shook his head.

"No of course not! It was just an innocent question I swear" Sam stated. Greg smiled a little.

"It's ok really! Yes Sam I am married to a man. Meet my husband Nick Sanders-Stokes" Greg introduced him. They shook his hand.

"You have a kind and gentle soul of a husband here Mr. Sanders-Stokes! Don't ever lose that or him" Jane said. Nick smiled with pride.

"Thank you ma'am and I won't" Nick promised.

They walked over to the funeral where the family took a seat under the tent and the preacher began to talk sometime after he called Greg up. He walked up to the group that surrounded the casket he spoke before he played the music.

"Kaiya was a beautiful and kind young woman! I have only known her briefly, but just looking at her I could tell that she was special beyond anything. She had a talent, but was denied that so may heaven accept her soul and may she continue to do what she loves in heaven and now I will play her song" Greg said then pushed the play button and Martina McBride filled the court yard.

_She loved him like he was_

_The last man on Earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come lovin' up to her_

_Give a little then take it back_

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

_"You're crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground"_

_He said, "Only angels know how to fly"_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

Nick as the rest of the CSI team were stunned when Greg had chosen a country song to dedicate to her, but then remembered he told the girl's parents that this song was her favorite and continued to listen.

_One Sunday morning_

_She didn't go to church_

_He wondered why she didn't leave_

_He went up to the bedroom_

_Found a note by the window_

_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly._

After the song had ended everyone was in tears including the CSI team they didn't know this girl, but judging by her parents and Greg's reaction she was a bright young woman and loving too. Once the funeral was over everyone left and went home. Nick drove home Greg in the passenger seat the ride home was silent not one word spoken until Greg decided to break the silence he looked over at Nick.

"Nicky, are you angry with me?" Greg asked. Nick quickly turned his head then focused back on the road.

"No babe! I'm not angry. I'm proud of you" Nick said. Greg looked at him in shock and wonder.

"Why? That young girl died and I could do a damn thing" Greg stated through his tears.

Nick parked the car he got out opened the door for Greg as the two walked into the house. Once the door was closed and locked behind them he turned and took his lover into his embrace and rocked him silently as Greg sobbed once again.

"Greg baby, how many times must we includin' me tell you that this was not your fault? Greg you couldn't have known and even if you did! You think she would have left him anyway? Baby I think she was too scared to leave him" Nick stated. Greg pulled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I think she was too and your right! I think it's time I stopped blaming myself" Greg said. Nick smiled brightly at him.

"Good, because it hurts me when you hurt! Now let's get some shut eye" Nick said.

They walked towards the bedroom got rid of their clothing and slipped off to sleep with a promise of a new day. Kaiya maybe gone, but she's not forgotten.

End.


End file.
